Many operations in modern manufacturing require the manual assembly of parts into a larger device. It has been conventional for a plurality of individual parts to be conveniently placed adjacent the assembler so that he can select parts and place them in the assembly. It has been traditional for an adequate number of parts to be placed in each bin, and when a bin became depleted, more of those individual parts were placed therein. In those cases where closely related assemblies were handled at the same assembly station, sometimes part bins having parts therein for different assemblies were positioned at the assembly station. The excess parts were unnecessary inventory, and sometimes were damaged by being handled in the bin over a period of time.
Another and indirectly related problem in electronic assembly is the possibility that an electronic part will be subjected to a static charge which will damage the electronic part. It is thus desirable to provide bins in a system in such a manner that the parts are protected from electostatic discharge.
To solve these and other problems and satisfy the assembly needs, the kitting parts carousel system provides a way wherein a parts carousel can be loaded with parts for producing a specific number of assemblies, so that the minimum number of parts and minimum kinds of parts are presented to the assembler for producing a known number of assemblies. In this way, inventory is minimized, damages due to handling are minimized and parts control is more easily achieved.